1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to remote control arrangements for opening vehicular trunk lids, fuel filler covers and the like and more specifically to an arrangement wherein a single lever is used to selectively open two different lid members such as a trunk lid and fuel filler lid or cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known arrangement the remote control of a latch mechanism of a trunk lid or the like has been operated by a lever mechanism and Bowden cable. However, in the case in which it is desired to selectively open more than one lid from the cabin of the vehicle by way of example, it has been necessary to provide a lever and cable arrangement for each of the lids. This of course has led to an undesirable duplication of levers and cables and added to weight, complexity and cost of the vehicle.